


Soft heart with softer cheeks

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeonjun loves Soobin and his cheeks.. And his lips.. And his smile-, yeah he loves everything about Soobin. So what's the harm is asking for a kiss?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Soft heart with softer cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Read end notes??

Yeonjun didn't know when he fell in love with the younger. He didn't know when his heart started fluttering in his chest everytime he smiled his way, his dimples on display as he radiated pure happiness, calling out a joyful "hyung!". He assumes its been this way for a while, he just realized it later than he should have. He's been helplessly in love, or at least aware of it, for three months. He can't say he's having the time of his life given every gay panic he has when the younger even glances shyly in his direction.

Which ties into his current predicament.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Soobin asks, grabbing Yeonjuns hands gently in his own; giving the older a mini heart attack as the sheer gentleness. Yeonjun stared into the others concerned eyes, falling breathless at how genuine they are. He couldn't help at get lost in his eyes, the warmth so endless its amazing.

"Ah, yeah! Sorry Soobinnie," he grins, averting his gaze awkwardly; hoping the warmth on his face isn't turning it a shade of red. He bets it is. Curse Soobin and his gentle touches.. Yet Yeonjun craves more of it; craves Soobins warm hands to settle on his hips and just hold him comfortably; or have them cup his face as they kiss-,

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Yeonjun gave Soobins hands a gentle squeeze before slipping them out of his grasp, nearly missing the soft, almost silent, whine from Soobin. Yeonjun sucked in a breath at the noise; peering up at the taller man, raising his hands; watching as Soobin tracked the movement curiously; a flush dusting his cheeks once Yeonjun grasped his cheeks; tugging on the soft skin. "Ah, my Soobinnie is so cute! Look at your adorable squishy cheeks!" He silently prays for his own blush to vanish.

Yeonjun watches as Soobins eyes widen a fraction, his cheeks dusting a darker red as Yeonjun didn't let up with messing with his cheeks; pulling them almost painfully.

"H-hyung!" He whines, a pout forming on his beautiful lips; pursing them out as he closed his eyes. Yeonjun wanted to kiss them.

"Soobin-," he starts, keeping his hands on the youngers cheeks; his own cheeks feeling warmer, spreading to his neck as he asked the question he's been dying to ask; "can I kiss you?"

Soobins eyes peeked open, searching Yeonjuns. Apparently he found what he wanted; since he surged forward, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

It wasn't fireworks; oh no, but it certainly made Yeonjun melt at how comfortable, how _right_ it felt. Heat burned through his body, a comfortable warmth as Soobin moved his lips against his own, a perfect match. They fit together like puzzle pieces.

Yeonjun felt Soobins hands rest on his waist, the heat seeping through his shirt as the kiss stayed slow and steady; like they had all the time in the world.

Until-

"Get a room!"

They pull away from each other, flushed and panting softly; Yeonjun glaring at the youngest who interrupted him; startling a laugh out of Soobin.

Soobin pulled himself away from Yeonjun, intertwining their hands with the silent promise of continuing, and talking, about this later.

Well, Yeonjun guesses his gay panics can come in handy.

\---

"You and Soobin hyung were making out in the living room?" Taehyun asks, giving Yeonjun an unimpressed look.

"Dont give me that look, it isnt like we haven't walked in on you sucking Beomgyus face before!"

"Ah-"

Soobin pokes his head into the room, a shit eating grin on his face, "hyung is right, y'know-, we've seen that one too many times. So now it's payback time!"

Taehyun groaned; "what have I gotten myself into?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i wanted soft & cute so   
> Heres soft and cute   
> Feed back?? Is appreciated??  
> AaaYyyYYY


End file.
